Solos tu y yo
by cleo yagami
Summary: Darien llevara a su novia auna cita fueras de la ciudad, un lugar tranquilo, ¿que tan perfecto puede salir" pasen y lean esta pequeña historia que salio de mi imaginación (One short)


**Hola a todos, aqui les traigo esta pequeña historia o idea que me surgio en una noche de viernes, y aclaro fuera de toda las historias que he crado, espero les guste y para terminar "Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi :D "**

* * *

**"Solos tu y yo"**

**Unos dias despues de la derrota final de Neherenia**

.

-Segura que no sabe a donde fue señora Tsukino?-

-No Rei, de verdad, pero en tanto llege, le dire que vinieron a verla-

-Esta bien gracias- agradece Amy y esta Ikuko cierra la puerta y las cuatro conversan

-A donde se habra ido?-

-Quien sabe Lita, pero es raro, tampoco contesta su comunicado?- comenta Amy

-Sea como sea, espero este bien- comenta Mina sonriendo

.

.

.

.

Muy lejos de Tokio, en la carretera ivan en un auto devortivo, conduciendo un joven y una jovensita rubia

-Cres que fue una buena idea Darien?-

-Si Serena, ya verzas que si,- comenta mientras seguia conduciendo,

Serena iva viendo el paisaje de la carretera, las flores de primavera en las praderas y muchas cosas mas, aunque se sentia mal por no haberle dicho nada a las chicas, se sentia feliz de que al menos estaria un dia solamente con Darien, y sabia que tendria que darle una explicacion a todas en cuanto las viera, pero olvido eso, cuando vio que Darien se metia por una desviacion, y conducia por un camino de piedras. Hasta que despues de unos minutos, se detuvo y se bajo el del coche y fue rapidamente a abrirle la puerta a Serena.

-Ven, hemos llegado-

-Que bueno- comenta feliz y se baja, y al momento de que esta fuera ve el panorama a su alrededor, hay muchos arboles aun con algunas flores de cerezo y ve que al fondo hay como un claro, por lo que va a ver y cuando llega, ve que hay una laguna de color azul, ademas de muchas flores y queda maravillada por como esta el lugar, en ese momento Darien llega con ella y dice

-Aqui es donde haremos nuestro dia de campo-

-Es hermoso Darien- comenta feliz y voltea a verlo - De verdad-

El no dice nada, ya que ha quedado mudo de como se ve su princesa con el panorama del lugar, y aunque llevaba un conjunto de ropa simple, para el se veia bastante hermosa, y pensaba que se veia del todo mas al ver como su cabello dorado se mesia con el viento, por lo que volviendo en si, le contesta

-Aqui es donde siempre pasaba mis vacaciones, cuando no podia salir lejos, y como este lugar es muy especial para mii, decidi traerte- le comenta y ella se acerca a Darien

-Pues que bueno-

-Ademas es una compensacion, por lo de la otra vez en el parque- y ella lo abraza

-Olvida eso, mejor hay que poner el mantel, para que comamos- y al momento corre hacia la laguna, para buscar un buen lugar donde puedan descansar. el sonriendo pacificamente la sigue con la cesta de comida.

Serena se detiene cercas de la orrilla de la laguna y le dice

-Este lugar esta bien- comenta y este Darien llega hasta donde esta y pone las cosas en el pasto

-Es perfecto este lugar, que bueno que lo elejiste- comenta mientras la abraza y le dice- deja pongo el mantel para que nos sentemos un rato- ella afirma con la cabeza y entre los dos extienden el mantel, ya estando extendido se sientan en el para ver el panorama de la laguna y las colinas que hay cercas

-Este lugar es muy tranquilo- comenta Serena y si lo es, ya que el unico sonido que se oye son las aves del campo y el sonido del agua de la laguna

-Es cierto, es muy tranquilo- comenta y ella se recuesta poniendo su cabeza en las piernas de su novio y el solo le acaricia su cabeza

-De nuevo, gracias por traerme aqui- comenta cerrando sus ojos y asi se quedaron un buen rato, sindecir ni una sola palabra, hasta que Darien le dice..

-¿Que te parece si comemos ya?-

-Si!- comenta emocionada sentándose bien, el solo se rie y comienza a sacar la comida de la cesta y ponerla en el mantel con la ayuda de Serena, ya sacando lso recipientes, los abren dejando ver la comida que, para su sorpesa de Serena y de todas :D , Darien preparo y se ve de lo mas apetecible

-Darien, todo se ve delicioso- comenta admirada

-Pues espero te guste- comenta riendose y los dos comienzan a comer tranquilamente y por la cara que pone Serena mientras come, parece ser que le gusto mucho

-Veo que te gusto lo que prepare- comenta sonriendo

-Claro que si y mucho, ojala pudiera yo cocinar asi- comenta poniendose algo triste

-Descuida, se que aprenderaz si tu misma te propones, pero aun asi, recuerda que me gustas, tal y como eres- comenta y ella vuelve a sonreir

-Gracias Darien- y lo abraza, y al momento saca de su bolsa un toper de comida

-Se que me dijiste que no trajera nada, pero... tenia ganas de hacerlo de nuevo- y abre el toper mostrando un arroz con curry que se ve y huele muy bien

-Valla pues no se que decir- comenta admirado

-Pues pruebalo, aver como quedo- y le con la cuchara lo prueba y en un momento pone una cara de asombro y le dice

-Esta delicioso Serena, eres buena en eso-

-Gracias, que bueno que te gusto- comenta y los dos vuelven a comer de nuevo

.

.

.

.

Ya pasado un buen rato, los dos se encuetran recorriendo el lugar tomados de las manos, despues de que terminaron el almuerzo, recogieron las cosas y las guardaron en el coche, no se han dicho ni ina sola palabra desde ese entonces, pero aun asi ambos estan felices de que solo estan solo ellos, cunado ven que esta atardeciendo se detienen a ver como le ve la laguna y comenta Darien

-Cres que sigue siendo bello este lugar?-

-Claro y mas que eso- comenta cuando voltea a ver la laguna y Darien al ver sus ilieta de ella, sonrie de como se ve con el panorama, por lo que queda mirandolo como tonto por un rato, hasta que Serena se da cuenta de como esta y le dice...

-Veo que hay algo que consideras mas bello que este lugar o no arrogante?- y se burla de el

-A quien le dices arrogante?!, cabeza de chorlito!- le responde siguiendo el mismo juego de ella, riendose

-Pues a ti, eres una arrogante- y le saca la lengua

-Eres una cabeza de chorlito- y rapidamente Serena corre para que no lo alcanze y el la sigue corriendo,

-A que no me alcanzas!- le grita y corre mas rapido, hasta que llegan a un campo de flores

Pero aun asi no se detiene y sigue corriendo la rubia y ve que su novio aun la sigue, cuando llega a una subida en el campo y se detiene a descansar, cuando de repente...

-Te atrape!- la agarra, pero como iva corriendo, no se detuvo el todo bien y por falta de equilibrio se caen los dos, girando hacia abajo por el sendero sin soltarse y cuando llegan al final del sendero, que sta lleno de flores, se detienen y Serena queda debajo de Darien y los dos se rien, cuando al momento Serena le da un beso en la comisura de sus labios a Darien y el al sentir su beso, se sorprende y ve a Serena a los ojos, los cuales estan llenos de amor y ternura.

Por lo que dejandose llevar, le sonrie de una manera sexi y se inclina mas a ella y le da un beso en sus labios, al principio fue tierno, pero al instante Serena le correspondio agarrandose de su cuello, en unos segundo se separaron por la falta de aire y ya respirando bien, se volvieron a sumir en otro beso, Darien tomo sus mejillas de ella y la beso apasionadamente, como solo una persona realmente enamorada puede transmitir. Serena igual lo agarraba de su cuello, experimentando esa sencacion y tambie imitandolo, sus lenguas se movian en una danza muy especial y no les importaban, ya que eran las unicas personas en ese lugar y admas estaban ocultos por las flores

Ya despues de un rato se separan por la falta de aire y Darien se separa de ella, acostandose a su lado, mirandola, recardandose de su codo

-Lo que paso?!bueno?...- comenta Serena avergonzada por lo que paso hace un momento

-No digas nada, fue a causa de los dos, pero estuvo bien- comenta y le toma su mano

-Emm Darien?-

-Dime?-

-De verdad me quieres mucho?-

-Claro que si princesa- comenta sonriendole- Tu eres la unica persona a la que mas amo, sabes que daria incluso mi vida por protegerte- y al momento le da un tierno beso

-Gracias- comenta y cuando ven que el sol se esta metiendo, el le dice...

-Bueno, es hora de irnos- comenta y los dos se levantan y van de vuelta, cuando de repente llegan a un cerezo, el cual todavia tiene todas sus flores

-Es tan hermoso- comenta Serena y al momento a Darien se le ocurre algo, saca una navaja suiza que tiene en su bolsa del pantalon y talla en el arbol un corazon y dentro de este las inciales de ambos "ST y DC" y hasta abajo pone "Juntos para siempre", Serena al verlo comenta asombrada

-Que hermoso!-

-Cada vez que vengamos aqui, este sera como un recordatorio de cuanto nos amamos y que pase lo que pase no nos separaremos- comenta y Serena sonrie, pero debido al cansancio bosteza un poco y Darien al verla l ice

-Bueno vamonos, que debes estar cansada- y al momento la carga en su brazos y se la lleva

-Darien, puedo caminar, en serio-

-No me molesta llevarte asi princesa- le comenta y ella solo se sonroja y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su novio. hasta que llegan al coche y el la sube al asiento de adelante y se ponene en marcha dejando el lugar

.

.

.

.

.

Ya llegando a la casa de Serena, se bajo siendo ayudada por Darien

-Gracias por este dia maravilloso Darien- le gradece sonriendo

-No es nada, es lo mas que puedo hacer pora ti- comenta sonriendole

-Deberiamos hacerlo mas seguido- comenta y ambos se sonrojan

-Lo pensare, pero mientras entre a su cas, sino se molestaran-

-Esta bien, te vere otro dia y no una palabra a las chicas si-

-Claro- y se rien mientras Darien se sube a su coche y se va mientras Serena entra a su casa, feliz de que halla pasado ese maravilloso dia, solamente con Darien

**"FIN"**

* * *

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo, lo que saco por tener inspiracion, bueno dejenme comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos :D**

**Atte: Cleo**


End file.
